Hunger Games: The Rebellion
by robynrichardsxox
Summary: Female Tribute Robyn has had enough of the Capitol reining over the districts. When she refuses to participate in the annual Hunger Games, all hell breaks loose over every district, even the capitol.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's been so long since I've last updated... I promise I won't let that happen again! **

**This one shot is kind of a test. If you guys like it, I'll finish it. As always, the best reviwer gets the next chapter dedicated to them! Enjoy 3 **

**Hunger Games: **

I finished braiding Sarah's hair and spun her around so she faces the mirror.

"What do you think?" I asked, admiring her waist long golden hair.

"I love it, thanks Roo." She said, hugging me gratefully.

Since both of our parents died in a freak accident at the factory, me and her have taken the responsibility of caring for our younger siblings.

"Your turn, sit down." Sarah commanded. She began brushing my hair.

"I'm scared, Say. What if one of us gets chosen? Who will take care of the kids?" I asked, a crease forming between my eyebrows.

"We'll manage, Roo. We always do." She said, putting the finishing touches on my braid. I stood up and examined myself in the mirror. My long auburn hair was braided over my shoulder and touched my hip bone. My emerald green eyes were standing out in comparison to my pale skin and my full, red lips were glossed, and high cheek bones perfectly rouged.

"Put this on." Said Sarah, throwing a white sundress at me. She was in a pale pink sundress, and simple gold sandals. Her features were bright and luminous. We slowly made our way to the city center, where they held the annual reaping.

"Robyn, Sarah! Over hear!" I heard Kian, my twin brother yell. I scanned the crowd, until his eyes met mine. He was with my other brother, Cole, and sister Kate. Sarah's twin brothers stood beside Kate.

"Alex, Nick! What is all over you two?" She fussed, trying to rub the stains off their pale blue polos.

Kian wrapped me in his arms and held me tight. I buried my head in the shoulders, trying not to cry. I regretfully let Kian go, and linked arms with Sarah as we made our way to where the girls stood. My eyes never left Kian's as he stood with the boys. Suddenly, Jasmine Tonning, district 12's escort's chirpy voice sounded over the PA system.

"As always, ladies first!" She said, reaching into the bowl, her fingers closing on one piece of paper.

"Sarah Oldfield!" She said, clapping furiously. Everyone turned and looked at the girls arm who's was linked through mine.

"I'll take her place." I cried, as Sarah made our way onto the stage. Her eyes met mine, and she stopped mid step.

"No, Robyn, don't." She pleaded, looking grief stricken.

"Alright, district 12's female tribute is now Robyn Richards!" She said, smiling. From the crowd, my eyes locked with Kian's. He gave me a reassuring smile, and looked away, but not before I saw the tear roll slowly down his cheek.

"Alright, now onto our male tribute!" She said, nearly shaking with excitement. She reached into the basket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Cole Richards!" She said, looking into the crowd.

"No!" I heard someone scream. Then, I felt the pain in my throat and knew the scream was my own.

"I'll take his place." Said Kian, walking quickly towards the stage. My heart was pounding furiously, and my arms and hands were shaking.

"No, this isn't happening." I whispered to myself. Kian reached the stage, and held my hand to calm me down. There was so much anger building up inside me, I almost grabbed Jasmine by her fake green hair and smashed her head off the wall repeatedly.

"No, I won't let this happen. I refuse to go to the Hunger Games." I wailed. There was a gasp over the crowd, and Kian squeezed my hand hard.

"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed angrily in my ear. Jasmine chuckled nervously.

"Of course you are dear, you have no choice." She said, smiling.

"Oh, wipe that fake smile off your face, you whore. I refuse to participate in such an inhumane event. You people disgust me." I screamed, my face red with anger. Suddenly, three peacekeepers separated the crowd, and put me in handcuffs.

"You can't do this! This isn't fair!" I screamed, kicking and punching the peacekeepers until I heard a satisfying crunch from one's nose.

"Fuck, hold her down!" The injured one said, clearly furious. He looked me dead in the eyes.

"If you ever-" He began, I spit in his face, cutting him off. His face turned an unearthly shade of red and he slapped me hard in the face. There was so much adrenaline in my system, I barely noticed. I cockily smiled at the peacrkeeper. Then the PA system sounded again.

"Give it up for our two tributes!" Then I noticed Sarah was up on stage beside Kian. It looked like I was going to be in alot of trouble.

**Alright, tell me what you guys think! Be honest please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Are you wondering what's going to happen? Is Robyn going to live? Will Sarah be in the Hunger Games? Read on to find out... ;) **

All I remembered about the trip to the capitol is being forced into the train, drugged, and chained to a bed. That's right, chained. When I woke up, there were three peacekeepers keeping watch on me. My head was pounding, and my throat was dry.

"Excuse me. Can I get a glass of water please?" I asked dryly. One of the peacekeepers exited the room, and returned several minutes with a tall glass of water.

"Where am I going?" I asked, testing the chains around my wrists and feet.

"You are on a need to know basis Miss. Richards." Replied the second peacekeeper.

"And I need to know where I'm going." I retorted, smiling sweetly. He nodded his head and didn't answer. To pass the time, I started humming quietly.

"Could you please stop humming? Quite frankly, it's annoying." It was the same peacekeeper I kicked in the nose.

"And quite frankly, your voice is annoying." I said closing my eyes, "and by the way, nice nose." I heard him huff in embarrassment. After what seemed like hours, the train finally came to a stop, and I was led outside. The air was crisp and cold, and I immediately began shivering. Someone handed me a sweater, but I handed it back. I wasn't in the mood for fake hospitality. A black car with tinted windows stopped outside the train, and I was ordered at gunpoint into it. My right leg wasn't even in the car when it started driving. After a few minutes, the car stopped, and I got out. I was in what looked like a parking garage. The air was stale and smelt of car exhaust and dust. The moment I stepped out of the car, more peacekeepers grabbed my arms and led me inside. They took me through the twists and turns of the hallways, up and down countless flights of stairs and a very awkward elevator ride.

"Everything you say and this room can be used against you, Miss Richards." Said a short, balding man with wrinkled and glasses set on the bridge of his nose.

"Um, okay..." I said, clearly confused. He nodded once and opened two huge mahogany doors. Inside, there was a huge desk, neatly stacked with pictures, and papers. The man sitting at the desk beaconed me into the chair in front of the desk.

"Robyn, I presume?" The man asked. He had a shock of white hair, and snake like eyes.

"Uh, ya. That's me." I replied, my cocky attitude quickly disappearing.

"What you did today was unacceptable. Do you know what they do to people who disrespect the Capitol?" He asked, an evil glint in his eye. I knew very well what they did to people who disrespected the capitol. They became an Avox. Someone who went against the Capitol. As punishment, they cut out the traitors toung, rendering them unable to speak, and they must be servants to the people of the Capitol. A punishment worse than death in my opinion.

"You will become an Avox, and you will wait on us hand and foot my dear." He said, smiling wickedly. I very suddenly felt faint. A million thoughts rushed through my mind; having my toung cut out, not being able to protect my family- my thoughts were cut out by the unnerving voice of the President.

"Take her to the medical room, please." He ordered, not looking up from the document in his hand, "see you soon, Robyn." He said, his snake eyes meeting mine. A chill went up my spin and for a moment, I swear I could smell blood.

**Alright, bet you didn't guess that one! I only got 3 reviews on my first chapter, so this chapters short! The more reviews, the longer the chapter! And, if I don't get atleast 10 reviews, I won't finish the story! So, review away please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my beautiful readers! This chapter is dedicated to my Twin, **_**Sarah Odair! **_**Please check her out, she`s an amazing author and wrote her own Hunger Games and I`m a major character ;) So, if you want me read about me killing bitches, check it out! XD **

**As always, the more reviews, the longer the chapters. I love hearing what you have to say about my stories! **_**And, if you would like to be a character, review me your name and appearance and I`ll add you in! Cheers **_

The peacekeepers led me into a white room that smelt unnaturally sterile. There was only one bed in the room, and I was laid and strapped onto it. A woman in a white lab coat came over and without blinking, stuck a needle in my arm. I gasped slightly at the pain, and quickly hardened my features. She removed the needle, and instantly my vision began to fog. I tried to fight the drugs, but only made myself more tired. So finally, I closed my eyes, and gave myself over to unconsciousness.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was how uncomfortable the sheets were, and that there was no longer an IV in my arm. It took me a moment to process what happened. I tried to talk, but all that came out was a quiet gurgle. I instantly began to sob, hot angry tears. Never again would I be able to tell my family that I love them, nor would I be able to sing Kate to sleep every night.

Once I was done enveloping myself in self pity, I assessed my surroundings. There was a glass door leading to a hallway, going to God knows where. I carefully stood up and tip-toed over to the door. I grabbed the handle and was instantly electrocuted. I cried to cry out in pain, but no sound came out. I shook my hand angrily and stomped my foot loudly. I picked up a glass jar containing surgical gloves and smashed it off the ground, sending shards of glass flying across the room. Then, I picked up a bottle of hand soap and hit the over head lamp until it too shattered into a million pieces. I went on like this until I couldn't find anything else to break, and finally collapsed onto the cot.

"So your done your little hissy fit?" Asked a voice. I quickly looked up and seen the most beautiful boy I have ever seen in my life. He had jet black, shaggy hair, and eyes so blue you couldn't look away. He had a straight, proud nose, and high set cheek bones. His perfect pink lips were set in a mocking smile. I tried to speak, but only small noises managed to escape.

"Can't you talk girl?" He asked impatiently. When I shook my head and opened my mouth and sympathetic look crossed his features.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Uh, my name's Gabe. I was sent here to take you to Alec James." He said. I stood up and stood beside Gabe. He entered a password into the doors handle and it opened slowly. We exited the room, and fresh air hit me instantly. I sighed and smiled in spite of myself. Atleast I wasn't in that horrid room.

"What's your name?" He asked. I shot him an angry look.

"Oh, right. Avox. Um, here," he fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a pen and an old receipt, "write it here." He said. I took the pen and wrote out my name in the paper.

"Robyn." He read out loud. I clapped sarcastically then gave him two thumbs up.

"Smartass..." He scoffed, his cheeks pink. We walked the rest of the way in silence. All attempts at conversation failed, because nodding can't answer all questions. Once we finally made it to a door with the name Alec James across the top.

"It was nice meeting you, Robyn. And hopefully we'll meet again." He said. I touched his arm, and he kissed my cheek before walking away. I knocked at the door, and instantly it shot open.

"Robyn Richards?" The man I assumed was Alec asked. I nodded and he ushered me inside.

"You're going to work 6 days a week; Monday-Friday, 6 am until 9pm. You'll live in room number 340 and your food will be delivered to your room." He said, handing me a key, "you'll begin tomorrow. You will meet me back here at 5:30am sharp. Understood?" He asked impatiently. I quickly nodded.

"Alright, good. Go, to your room and don't come out until working hours." He said, shoving me back outside and slamming the door shut. Asshole.

After two hours of searching, I finally found my room. I stuck the key in the lock, and shoved hard against the think wooden door. The room was painted a deep, depressing purple. The bed was large enough for one person, and the small dresser in the corner had two drawers. I opened the bathroom and found a toilet, a shower and a sink. The walls were painted an off white color that reminded me far too much of the medical room. I quickly shut the door and vowed to use that room as little as possible. Bored, I opened the dresser drawers and found 6 matching black and white outfits, a hoodie, sweat pants, and three tee-shirts, along with several pairs of undergarments. I figured the black and white outfits were for work, and the others for my one day off.

I was on the brink of exhaustion, so I peeled back the covers and climbed into the cold, thin sheets and let myself cry until my eyes were dry and red. I cried for Kate and Cole, who will have to take care of themselves. I cried for Sarah and Kian, who will have to fight to the death on national television. Finally, I cried for myself because ultimately, this was my fault. Who was I to stand up to the Capitol and not expect punishment? Finally, my thoughts ran out, and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Alright, I know it was boring... But I'm just building up! Like I said above, if you wanna be a character, review me your name and appearance description! **

**Oh, and what are your thoughts on Gabe? Who's your favourite character so far? First person to review gets a shoutout in my next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**If you guys want me to continue writing, you have to step the reviews up! As always, if you want to be a character, send me your name and appearance description! XOXO **

(Sarah's POV) 

It has been two days since the peacekeepers drug Robyn away. My thoughts returned to her often, and I worried about her every waking hour. Kian made the trip to the Capitol much less excruciating by reassuring me that she was a brave, and wouldn't go down without a fight. A knock at the door shattered my thoughts.

"Sarah, dear. Time for breakfast!" A chirpy voice called from behind the closed door. I signed and peeled back the covers reluctantly. I quickly stripped off my baggy pants and over sized tee-shirt and replaced them with a light pink scooped neck tee, and a black pencil skirt. I slowly braided my long, corn silk hair and left my cabin. In the dining area, I found Kian, Jasmine, and our trainer Leslie Mason waiting patiently at a table.

"You look well rested, Sarah." Remarked Jasmine, spooning strawberries onto her golden pancakes. The smell of coffee and bacon wafted through the air, making my mouth water. I quickly sat down and helped myself to everything at the table.

"Ya, well, I finally fell had a decent sleep last night." I replied. A decent sleep meaning not dreaming about the cruel torture Robyn was going through, or the nightmares of the children starving to death while I ate 5 star meals four times a day. I suddenly didn't feel so hungry.

"So, today your going to meet your stylists!" Said Jasmine, smiling broadly, "his name is Marcel. He will do wonders to you two." I forced myself to smile.

"I can't wait." I said, sounding more bitter than I had hoped to.

The rest of breakfast was awkward and silent, until Kian nearly choked to death on a blueberry. After everyone finished eating, we all quickly made our way back to the train cabins. I had just settled into bed and began nodding off when a knock at the door jarred me awake.

"Sarah, it's me, Kian. Open up." He whispered. I jumped out of bed and quickly smoothed down my hair. I opened the door a crack and he shoved it open.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"Just came to say hello to my old buddy." He teased, gently nudging my arm. I returned the nudge, only a bit harder. He then picked me up, threw me onto the bed and held my arms above my head.

"Okay, you win!" I screeched, "now let me go!" I said, looking up at him under my long lashes. For the first time, I realized how beautiful he really was. His eyes were almost mesmerizing, and his lips were full and ripe. I quickly looked away.

"So, uh, are you nervous about the costume they're putting us in?" I asked, changing the subject. I nervously began fretting at my sleeve.

"Nah, I'll pull off anything they put me in." He said, running a hand through his dark hair, "what about you?" I thought about what they had dressed the district 8 tributes in the past and shuddered.

"Hopefully they give us a good stylist this year." I said. Just then, the train jerked to a halt.

"Alright, time to go." Said Kian, standing up. I stood up beside him, and we walked down the hall where he bumped into Jasmine and Leslie.

"Come on kids, it's time to meet Marcel!" She said. We followed the pair out side where a limo was waiting for us. We quickly jumped in and shut the door. We drove in silence for the first 5 minutes and stared out the windows until they blacked out. I must have looked confused.

"So you don't know where we're going." Said Leslie bitterly. Leslie was a beautiful woman. She was only mid thirties and had striking features. Her black, pin straight hair was flowing over her shoulders and down her back. Her blue eyes stood out in contrast to her pale, flawless skin. The only imperfection was a pale pink scar across her plump lips. She wore black fitted pants tucked into knee high black heeled boots, and a tight long sleeve shirt. She must have noticed me staring, because she scowled slightly.

"This is so exciting! You guys are going to look magnificent!" She squeeled. I thought of her as a Chihuahua, so excited she might pee herself. The thought made me giggle, causing the other three to look at me in confusion. The car slowly rolled to a stop, and a man opened the door. I stepped out, and took in the sight before me. Huge buildings were scattered across the landscape. Cars sped by on black pavement, and airplanes flew dangerously close to the city. I immediately knew we were in the Capitol. I heard Kian sign whistle.

"Impressive." He said.

We were quickly ushered into a building, and led into two different rooms. Jasmine came in with me.

"Alright, take a seat while we wait for Marcel and his team to arrive." She said.

After several minutes, There was a knock at the door, and three woman by the names on Amber, Hazel and Amis led me into another room where they stripped me naked, and scrubbed at my skin until I was positive there was only muscle left. Next, they used a metal device to remove the hair on my eyebrows, leaving a deep, dramatic arch in my brows. Then they filed and cut my nails to perfection, then painted them a deep, rich red, along with my toes. The worst part was when they applied a hot max to my legs then ripped it off- my leg hairs with it. I screamed out in pain, and they laughed. I had to grip the arms on the chair to keep from lashing out and clawing one of their eyes.

"Alright dear, your ready for Marcel!" The one named Amis exclaimed. The other two ran out the door and appeared seconds later with Marcel. He was nothing like the other stylists I had seen before. Whereas the others died their hair unnatural shades of purple and green, he kept his golden hair, but added a patch of blue. The only makeup he wore was a silver liner around his brown eyes. He smiled kindly.

"Hello, Sarah. I'm Marcel." He said, kissing the top of my hand. Amber then wheeled in a table filled with every beauty product known to man- and then some. He expertly grabbed a blue bottle and squeezed the clear liquid into his hands, and began rubbing it through my hair. He styled my hair with a feather-light touch, his fingers sure in their movements as they weaved my hair into something magnificent.

"Are you homesick yet?" He asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"Ya, I miss my brothers and sisters allot." I signed, fighting back tears, "and my best friend." He nodded.

"I can't imagine what this is like for you. If there's anything I can do, let me know." He said.

He then moved onto my makeup, dashing colors across my features. Applying sticky substances to my lips and eyes.

"Viola!" He said, handing me an oval mirror. I looked into it, and I was shocked at the person staring back. My skin was powered to perfection, and my lips a deep, glossy red. He had used a black eye liner, and winged it out at the corners, making my already big blue eyes seem somehow larger. My eye lashes nearly touched my dramatic eye brows, and my cheeks were slightly rouged. My hair was in tight ringlets, with red roses intertwined and simply tied in a tide pony tail and flowed over my shoulder.

"Oh my god. I look... beautiful!" I gushed. Marcel shrugged.

"Time to put on your dress!" He said, pulling out a large bag. He slowly unzipped it, revealing the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. The bodice was a deep red, matching my lips and came to a sweetheart neckline. Then bottom was very poufy and made entirely of real red roses. My mouth fell open, and my eyes widened.

"I'm absolutely speechless." Was all I could manage before I wrapped Marcel into a tight embrace. He laughed.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, let's put it on!" He said. He helped me into the dress and I watched in the full length mirror as he zipped it up and added the finishing touched to my hair. He opened a box and pulled out a pair of silver high heels and handed them to me.

"Put these one." He said. I carefully slipped my tiny feet onto the shoes and walked about the room.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He said, slipping his hand into his pocket, "your token!" He handed me a silver locket containing a picture of my family, as well as Robyn's. I kissed the locket then put it around my neck.

Now, I was ready.

**Alright, tell me what you think! Who's your favourite so far? Kian, Robyn, Sarah or Gabe? Opinions on Marcel? Review, review, review! **


End file.
